


Simple Amistad

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Series: CarlosxLila High School AU [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe, CarlosXLila, F/M, High School AU, Lila tiene 23 y Carlos 18, Y no sé si cuenta como "Underage" xD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Carlos y Lila son compañeros de clase en la secundaria desde el séptimo grado, y a duras penas se hacen buenos amigos. ¿Podrá llegar esta amistad llegar más lejos y ser algo más que eso?.
Relationships: Carlos/Lila (Junior Express)
Series: CarlosxLila High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Simple Amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeee...  
> Decidí hacer este AU Carlos x Lila de que se conocen en la secundaria, y ambos tienen una relación algo extraña, ya que Carlos "odia" un poco a Lila, pero en el fondo la quiere. xd  
> Puede que este fic tenga o sea algo "cliché" por que no es una idea original, de hecho, es un propuesta bastante sobreexplotada. :'(  
> Sin más que decir, ¡le deseo una feliz lectura! uwu💖💖✨  
> Ah, y no pongo notas finales porque no quiero y no tengo ideas >:''v (?

Otro día daba comienzo, y si era entre lunes y viernes, el joven pelirrojo ya sabía a dónde ir obligatoriamente, al colegio. Era bastante temprano, seis y media de la mañana siendo sinceros, y el joven seguía durmiendo en su cama, no estaba dispuesto soportar otro día en su fastidiosa aula. Aunque si bien era temprano para él, para la institución ya era una hora muy tarde para despertarse si tenemos en cuenta que tenía que estar para las siete en punto de la mañana.

* * *

Carlos es un joven de 18 años, de buen corazón e intenciones, bastante calmado y despreocupado de sus estudios. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando él reaccionó y vio su realidad, de que por intentar ser mejor, todos le despreciarán de cualquier forma.

Él seguía sin creerlo, pero ya faltaba poco para terminar sus estudios, e intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para pasar de año, y no era porque quería un mejor futuro, sino porque no quería volver a estar en ese horrible lugar. No le interesaban las clases, incluso si aquella lección que "aprendía" le salvaba la vida o el semestre, para él, todas las materias eran igual de aburridas, a excepción de música, puesto a que soñaba con ser un talentoso baterista.

* * *

Lila, era una chica que estudiaba junto a él el colegio desde el séptimo grado. Era personalidad algo intensa y fuerte, ya que era más o menos la bully de la escuela. Era presumida, mandona y bastante pesimista; tenía cabello color naranjo y con flequillo algo largo peinado a la derecha, el cual siempre llevaba atado en una coleta media. Vestía siempre unos jeans negros y una mangalarga de cuello abierto junto con unos zapatos deportivos normales.

* * *

Fastidiado, se despierta y levanta de su cama para prepararse, su parte menos preferida del día, después de tratar de soportar a sus compañeros. Se desvistió y entró para bañarse, y odia hacerlo a esa hora, ya que la temperatura del agua es demasiado fría.

Sale del lugar luego de que casi le dé un resfriado por culpa de la ducha que no calentaba el agua, y fue a vestirse con su prenda habitual, una remera negra, pantalón vaquero rojo, calzados negros y una campera azul marino. Así vestía todos los días que se iba al colegio. El joven ni pudo desayunar porque se le estaba yendo la hora, así que agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa. Era algo irónico, pero sus hermanos siempre salían más temprano que él, sobre todo rulo Rolando, para presumir a los demás lo puntual y "excelente alumno" que es. Camino al lugar, el rulo pelirrojo se acordó de que no había hecho todavía la tarea, encima tenían historia con esa profe castrosa e irritante que no aguantaba, y si se enteraba de aquello, le haría una vez más el día imposible y la peor humillación. Esto al joven le dio igual, y llegó al aula, cansado y desarreglado.

_Sr.Carlos, ¿usted tiene idea de a qué hora llegó?._ preguntó argelada la profesora de historia.

_¿7:18am?._ respondió el joven con miedo.

_¿Le parece bien la hora a la que está llegando usted?. Justifíquese ahora._

_¿Querés que te sea sincero?. Su clase es una bazofia, y el ambiente es una porquería, y es mucho mejor para mí faltar a las clases antes que aguantarte a vos y el resto de personas de porquería en este lugar._ 

_¿Sabés qué te ganaste, jovencito?, ¡te quedas el día entero en la dirección, y le voy a llamar a tus padres!._

A estas palabras, el adolescente de pelo rojo se mostró algo triste, y no por eso de ir diariamente a la dirección por hacer algo que no era del agrado de los profesores, sino porque en el momento que la maestra dijo que llamaría a sus padres, se acordó que no los tenía.

_Srta. , em..., yo no...tengo padres._ dijo Carlos con un tono triste.

_¡Ah, claro, ahora te inventás la excusa de que no tenés padres!, ¡¿vos pensás que te voy a creer semejante mentira?!.- respondió la docente incrédula, y aunque no quisiera creerlo, su alumno Carlos era un joven huérfano.

-¡PERO ES QUE MIS PA...!_ 

_¡A LA DIRECCIÓN, Y YA SIN PEROS!. Ja, sin padres, las excusas que tiene que escuchar un profesor cada día._ suspiró agobiada la mujer.

_Mucha suerte, niño huérfano._ dijo burlona una chica pelirroja cuyo nombre es Lila.

_Ash, callate, ¿querés?._

* * *

_Sr.Carlos, es la enésima vez que viene aquí, ¿qué hiciste ahora?._ preguntó la directora con una mano en la frente de tanta frustración y agotamiento de ver al mismo estudiante todos los días en la dirección por haber hecho algo malo.

_Fui respondón con la profe..._

_Escúcheme, no quiero volver a tener problemas con usted, así que prométame que no volverá a hacer ninguna tontería más, y si llega a hacerla, quedará expulsado de la escuela. ¿Entendiste?._

_Mejor, porque no quiero estar al lado de gente hipócritas como ustedes._ contestó el joven de manera directa.

_Sólo váyase, ¿sí?._ dijo la directora ya harta de tantas payasadas de éste hombre.

Carlos se fue del lugar, y se percató de que ya era el recreo, fue en ese entonces que se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor sabe, explorar el colegio, volverse a meter en problemas y tratar de llamar la atención de Lila, aunque lo último siempre le resultaba inútil, ya que ella nunca le hacía caso, porque no lo consideraba "de su tipo" para andar junto a él, ni siquiera de amigos.

_Hola, Lila, te ves bien hoy..._ dijo el aspirante músico tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

_¿Qué quieres ahora?._ respondió Lila de mala gana.

_Emm...Bueno, había un trabajo de castellano que teníamos que hacer juntos para salvar el último semestre, y quería saber si me podés ayudar con eso. Nada más._ 

_¿Y nada más?. ¡¿Sabés lo humillante que es estar con un tonto idiota como vos?!. ¡Yo no pienso trabajar contigo ni si de eso dependiera mi mi vida!, ¿me escuchaste?._ dijo la mujer de rojizos cabellos con una mirada fría y amenazante, a la que el joven no le temía para nada.

_Lila, por favor..._

_Está bien, ¡pero como me pidas que te abrace, te jodés!._ 

_¡Sí!, em, digo, ¡cool!._

_Esa forma de hablar te hace ver aún más idiota de lo que ya sos._ dijo la bravucona riéndose un poco.

Era curioso, pero, ambos estuvieron compartiendo cinco años de su vida juntos, y ahora ya estaban en el tercer año del bachiller, y no era de esperarse que ambos comiencen a sentir cosas el uno por el otro.

Carlos ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo "cosas" por Lila, una temida y no tan agradable bravucona, y no necesitaba mucho de ella para estar feliz y eufórico, nada más poder estar a su lado y tener su amistad era todo un privilegio para éste chico. Nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella, porque si lo hacía, muy probablemente lo mande al demonio y se gane su eterno odio. 

Pero tener su amistad ya era un logro bastante grande y valioso...

Aún así, el joven nunca se rendiría por obtener algo más grande que eso.


End file.
